The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle door assemblies, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for attaching vehicle doors, and/or elements thereof, to vehicle support members, such as sections of the vehicle frame, etc.
Many types of vehicles include doors and/or other structures that enable passenger ingress and/or egress. These vehicle doors are typically configured to be actuable (such as via pivoting or rotational movement) between an open position facilitating passenger ingress/egress, and a closed position impeding passenger ingress/egress. These types of vehicle doors in the closed position thereby operate as a barrier between the vehicle exterior and interior passenger compartment.